Drago ou Malfoy
by angelpotterhead
Summary: C'est une fiction sur le monde magique dont seulement J.K. est capable de créée. Je ne fais que prendre son monde et le modifié un peu
1. Introduction

Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'un monde de sorcier sans Voldemort et ses mangemorts ? Et bien c'est le cas de cette hsitoire. Cela se passe durant la 5e année à Poudlard de notre trio habituel et leur ennemi de toujours, Drago Malfoy. Mais cette fois, oublié Dolores Ombrage. Cette histoire se passe dans la maison des Serpentard. La cousine de Pansy Parkinson, Chloé Parkinson, découvrira que les Gryffondors ne sont peut-être pas comme sa cousine lui avait dit. Mais Drago ne semble pas heureux de la façon de voir les choses à Chloé...


	2. Chapitre 1

Chloé

Nous sommes le 1er septembre et je suis à la gare King's cross avec ma cousine Pansy. Mes parents n'ont pas vu venir à cause de leur travail. J'ai donc dû y aller avec ma cousine. Mais voilà que celle-ci à décider de m'aimer cette année. Nous sommes tous deux à Serpentard, mais contrairement à elle, j'aime bien me mêler aux autres maisons. Du fait, l'une de mes meilleures amies est Lavande Brown de Gryffondor. Ma cousine ne m'a jamais parlé à l'école. Je ne sais même pas si elle a un jour parlé de moi à ses amis. Elle se tient avec ce Drago Malfoy dont ma meilleure amie, Leigh-Anne Allan, une Serpentard elle aussi, est follement amoureuse. Pansy est aussi amie avec Blaise Zabini qui ne m'aime pas beaucoup, mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Depuis la première année, elle les suit comme la peste sur les rats. Cette année, elle veut m'initer à sa gang d'amis. J'étais bien avec les miens, mais je vais pouvoir apprendre un peu plus sur eux.

Dès que nous traversons le mur pour aller à la gare 9 et 3/4, Zabini vient nous rejoindre. Il me regarde pour ensuite regarder Pansy pour lui demander ce que je faisais avec elle et pourquoi je n'étais pas avec mes amies à moi.

- «Elle va connaître les joies d'être un Serpentard cette année», lui répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'énervait pas.

- «T'en as à Drago de ton idée de moldus», retorqua sur le champs Blaise.

- «Non, mais il n'aura pas le choix d'accepter. Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut rien me refuser. Viens Chloé avant que Grabbe ou Goyle essaientde venir dans la cabine cette année. L'année dernière, ils ont mangé toute la durée du trajet c'était vraiment ignoble.»

Elle m'attrapa le bras, me forçant à la suivre. Mes valises en avant de moi cognant les siennes à plusieurs reprises. Je passai rapidement devant la cabine dont j'ai l'habitude de m'asseoir avec Leigh-Anne, Lavande et Charlene, une élève de Gryffondor, ces 4 dernières années. Nous courâmes encore un peu pour se rendre dans le fond du train vers la cabine des « rois de Serpentard ». Drago patientait déjà assit sur le banc assit en uniforme déjà. Lorsqu'il me vut, il se leva vite de son siège en ayant l'air gêner. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais Drago de cette angle-là. Je fus surprise, mais surtout touchée parce que je ne suis pas la belle fille avec mes cheveux bruns plats et mes yeux bleus. Je suis sûre que n'importe qui est capable de dire que ma cousine est 100% plus belle avec ses cheveux blonds. Malfoy le premier. Il prit mes bagages et les plaça dans le compartiment oubliant ainsi Pansy qui avait l'air assez fâchée de l'attitude de son supposé ami.

- «Escuse-moi Malfoy», dit-elle en l'enlevant de devant la porte pour qu'elle puisse entrer à l'intérieur avec ses bagages. Drago restait là devant moi à me regarder. Je regardai par terre, mais il leva mon menton avec ses doigts m'obligeant à regarder ses yeux gris dans lesquels je perderais maintenant. «Mais moi j'ai des bagages moi à placer. Chloé tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plait ?»

Drago s'asseoya sur le banc, me laissant la place pour aller jusqu'à ma cousine. Je l'aidai à placer ses nombreux bagages assez rapidemen pour pouvoir nous asseoir sur le banc devant le Serpentard qui n'avait pas saissé de me regarder. Blaise vint se rejoindre à nous changé en uniforme. Il me regarda et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il ne porte pas dans son coeur.

Le train partit de la gare, mais ni moi, ni Drago, ni Blaise avait encore parlé. Pansy se vantait d'avoir été dans un club renommé de sorcière à New York, mais elle s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard en voyant bien que personne n'écoutait son récit. Drago, tant qu'à lui, me fixait étrangement. Quand je le regardais à mon tour, c'est lui qui détournait le regard.

- «Ok Drago arrête de regarder ma cousine s'il te plait», dit Pansy en me sauvant la vie. «Elle s'appelle Chloé et ça s'appelle pas touche.»

- «Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'avais pas vu avant Chloé », me demanda Drago en mettant l'accent sur mon nom.

- «Je suis plutôt discrète. Je n'aime pas vraiment la popularité».

- «Et bien cette année, tu vas apprendre à l'aimer ma vielle», me dit ma cousine. «Allons nous changer avant que le train arrive à Pré-au-Lard.»

Je pris mes vêtements de sorcière et sortit de la cabine sentant le regard de Drago pesant encore sur moi.

Drago

En disant qu'elles allaient se changer, j'eus tout de suite des frissons partout dans mon corps. Des pensées perverses aussi d'ailleurs. Lorsque Chloé sortit de la cabine je pus enfin regarder quelque part d'autre. Zabini changea de place et vint s'asseoir devant moi. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

- «Non, mais tu peux me dire qu'est-ce qui te prends aujourd'hui ? Tu vixait la cousine de Pans' comme un obsédé sexuel. Tu sais qu'elle se tient avec cette Lavanda Brown ? Une Gryffondor Drago. Tu m'entends ou je parles à un mur ?», me dit mon ami, inquiet pour moi.

- «Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tant besoin de la regarder ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas vu avant ? Elle m'hypnotise. Je suis incapable de détourner mes yeux d'elle. Je suis con Blaise. Vraiment con», lui dis-je en ne l'ayant pas vraiment écouter ce qu'il m'avait dit.

- «Est-ce que tu t'entends parler au moins ? Tu as besoin d'un psy Drago. Cette fille n'a pas sa place ici. Elle se tient avec des Gryffondors. Je suis sûr qu'elle a déjà parler en ami avec ce Potter. Je te jure tu es mieux de trouver un moyen de te débarrasser d'elle parce que sinon c'est moi qui s'en charge.»

- «TU NE TOUCHES PAS À UN SEUL DE SES CHEVEUX ZABINI COMPRIS ?»

- « De qui est-ce qui tu prends la défense Malfoy ?»

C'était Théodore Nott. Un de mes amis. Il est le genre de Granger. Toujours le nez dans un livre. Contrairement à Hermione, lui je suis capable de le sentir.

- «À la cousine de Pansy», dis-je à Théo. Il prit place dans la cabine à côté de Blaise.

- «Tu parles de la belle Chloé à ce que je vois», dit-il avec un sourire sur son visage.

- «Attends tu la connais», dit Blaise qui sembla tout d'un coup à la belle Chloé.

- «Bien sûr que je la connais ! Je suis allé au bal avec elle l'année dernière. Et Drago un conseil pour toi, si tu la prends dans la gang, elle ne va pas être longue à ne plus être libre. Elle embrasse comme une déesse. »

De ce pas il sortit de la cabine, me laissant extrèmement jaloux. Il a déjà embrassé Chloé ? Comment ça je ne l'ai pas vu avant ? Une beauté comme elle... Mais dans un sens, Théo a raison. Si elle se tient avec nous, tout le monde va la connaître et va vouloir l'avoir. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, mais si je ne la tiens pas près de moi, je sens bien que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Le bal d'Halloween ne sera peut-être pas annulé cette année. Et si Drago Malfoy irait à un bal pour la première fois de sa vie avec la plus belle fille de Poudlard ? C'est un défi.

Chloé arriva avant sa cousine. Sa robe de sorcière la rendait encore plus belle. Elle regarda la place libre à côté de Zabini pour finalement s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place sur le banc alors nous étions assez proches l'un de l'autre

.  
Pansy arriva, changée et les mains pleines de bonbons. Elle nous en donna quelques-uns et le train arriva quelques minutes plus tard à la gare au Pré-au-Lard. Comme toujours, nous laissons nos bagages dans le train, car les elfes de maison viendront les chercher pour les mettre dans nos dortoirs. Ce géant d'Hagrid était-là et il parla aussitôt avec ce trio que je déteste au plus au points.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les dirigences tirés par des sombrals. Ils me font assez peur alors j'essaie de rester proche de Chloé, mais elle rit plus de moins en voyant que j'ai peur de ces créatures. Elle me tient la main et elle me dit que je n'avais rien à craindre parce qu'elle était-là pour moi. On embarqua dans une dirigence et on s'asseoya encore à côté sans se lâcher les mains...


End file.
